1. Field of the Invention
The present invention-relates to a traction control method for a vehicle, comprising detecting the slipping tendency of a driving wheel in a driving state and controlling the driving torque to suppress it in accordance with the slipping tendency of the driving wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such traction control method is conventionally known, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 265061/87 or the like.
In the above conventional method, the slipping tendency of the driving wheel is determined by comparison of a driving wheel speed with a reference speed based on a vehicle speed and when the slipping tendency increases, the driving torque is suppressed, thereby eliminating the excessive slipping produced in the driving wheel in order to recover driving force. When the vehicle is being reduced in speed, the driving-torque suppressing control is unnecessary. In the above conventional method, however, a disadvantage occurs in that it may be determined that the slipping tendency of the driving wheel is increased when the accelerator pedal is depressed while the brake pedal is being depressed, and on the basis of such decision, the traction control may be executed, thereby bringing about reductions in the increase of speed and in braking performnce.